


Avast Ye

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is surprisingly unnerved by an amusement park ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avast Ye

**_okay so prompt idea? - i went to my first carnival today and went on this boat ride that goes back and forth and eventually gets higher and higher. it was fun but really scary!! Can you have one of the boys be scared and the other comforts? thanks! x_ **

Despite what you’re probably thinking, it’s not Dean who gets scared of the ride. Dean’s not crazy about heights, but that’s more about, like, coming too close to the edge of a cliff, or leaning too far over the railing at the top of a building. Or, you know, _airplanes_. Amusement park rides do not freak him out. He gets a little dizzy sometimes, but not scared.

Cas, on the other hand… Since becoming human, he’s had a really hard time dealing with unexpected movement. Like, one time he was dozing in the backseat while they drove home from a job, and Dean’d had to swerve and brake to avoid a raccoon that darted across the road in front of him. Cas had jolted awake, panicking, terrified. They’d had to pull over and sit by the side of the road for 10 minutes before he’d been able to get his breathing back under control.

It’s like, after milennia of utter control over his state of being, and the ability to flit from place to place with the power of a thought, he absolutely cannot deal with his body being moved without his permission.

Dean hadn’t even considered this when they’d decided on the spur of the moment to stop off for a couple hours at a little carnival somewhere in Arkansas. Cas was having a marvelous time trying all the greasy fair food, and he’d even managed to convince Dean to go on the merry-go-round with him. (He’d agreed to do it only after Sam promised to (a) never mention it to anyone ever, and (b) take no pictures, but Dean’s pretty sure he saw Sam being sneaky with his cellphone on their third or fourth go-round.)

So when Sam said he wanted to do the pirate boat, Dean pulled Cas onto the ride along with them without a second thought, and he was completely unprepared when Cas started hyperventilating as the boat rocked higher and higher. Dean put his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, blushing as he did it. He tried to focus on calming his friend’s distress, and not think about how good it felt to hold him like that.

After the ride ended, Dean gently guided a shaky Cas up and off the ride, holding him close and murmuring reassurances in his ear. They found a bench nearby and sat down together, Cas still in Dean’s arms.

Sam made appropriately concerned noises and claimed that he was just going to run down to the drinks stand for a cup of water for Cas to sip, but then he was gone for _way_ longer than it takes to get a cup of water, and Dean was left to figure out on his own the best way to help his friend calm down.

It just stood to reason that, if Cas found it soothing to be held close, he might also find it soothing if Dean stroked his hair. And if Dean was going to stroke Cas’ hair, it only made sense that Cas would kind of nuzzle up against Dean’s neck. And hey, if there was neck nuzzling going on, then maybe Dean might put a little kiss on Cas’ earlobe. And if Dean was going to kiss Cas on the earlobe, then apparently Cas was going to grab Dean by the collar and kiss him so thoroughly that they both got a little light-headed.

Bottom line: it’s Sam’s fault they got thrown out of the park for making out on a bench.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142924241348/okay-so-prompt-idea-i-went-to-my-first-carnival).
> 
> Prompt from tumblr user inkblotchedhair.
> 
> I love this one best. Don't tell the others.


End file.
